Lie Drama Tears Cheers To Teenage Years
by SmileLikeYooMeanIt
Summary: Brooke Davis is the new girl at Tree Hill High and Lucas is your typical jock. When Brooke moves to Tree Hill Lucas finds himself drawn to her. But what is Brooke hiding from her new friends? Total Brucas! COMPLETE
1. Don't Look Back In Anger

Lies. Drama. Tears. Cheers To Teenage Years

_Before I start I just wanna say that this is my first story so please be kind! And also I'm from England so I'm not sure on the whole American school life she forgive me if I write anything unrealistic! Enjoy and please review! _

Summary

Brooke Davis is the new girl at Tree Hill High. Lucas is your typical jock, cocky, arrogant and frustratingly cute. When Brooke comes to Tree Hill Lucas finds himself drawn to her, but there's something about Brooke that's different compared to the other girls. And what secret is Brooke hiding from her new friends? Why won't she talk about why she left her old town?

Nathan and Hayley date but are not married. Nathan and Lucas get along and are friends but Lucas still hates Dan. Jake does have his daughter Jenny and Nikki died giving birth to Jenny.

x-x-x

'Brooke! Brooke get your arse outa bed!' Mrs Davis shouted up to Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke groaned and turned over to see the clock say 7 o'clock. Too early she thought, way too early. She dragged herself out of bed and started her shower. As she got ready she started to dread the day that lay ahead. Today was her first day at Tree Hill High, her family moved here 3 weeks ago but now summer is over and school starts. Brooke hadn't left the house once yet, she secretly hoped this was all a bad dream and she would wake up and be back in California where she was Captain of the Cheerleaders and most popular girl in school. But then again being that girl was what got her into this mess in the first place. Leaving California was her parent's idea. As soon as they found out 'the news' within a few days they were moving out.

What did they found out that was so bad? Brooke was pregnant. Brooke didn't understand what moving was gonna do the baby would still be there in Tree Hill. It still didn't change the fact the baby's father wants nothing to with Brooke or the baby either. Her parents hadn't talked to her about the baby once since they left California, she guessed they pretended it wasn't there and everything was fine. But in fact Brooke's life was far from fine.

She was only 6 weeks gone and her stomach was still completely flat but she could help feeling self conscious about it. Like someone was going to notice that she had a baby growing inside her. Brooke knew that she was lucky with the morning sickness thing because she didn't get any but any weird smells seemed to turn Brooke's stomach and make her sick.

Brooke looked over at the clock she grabbed her bag and keys; she didn't wanna be late on her first day. She had a quick glance at herself in the mirror. Not bad she thought, not bad at all for a pregnant girl!

* * *

_Okay What do you think continue or scrap the story! I'll only continue if I get reviews!_

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Speechless

Speechless

_Okay I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story & took the time to read it you don't realise how much that means to me! So I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, hope you enjoy reading!_

x-x-x

Lucas Scott got out of his car and looked around. Life for Lucas couldn't be any better. He and his half brother Nathan practically owned the school. Guys wanted to be there best friend and be exactly like them. Girls wanted to date them. Though Nathan was off limits because he had a girlfriend, Hayley James, and if she caught any girl flirting with Nathan they would probably end up with a black eye! Lucas and Hayley are best friends and have been since they were little kids. When he found out that Nathan and Hayley were dating saying he wasn't happy was a complete understatement! But after a lot of lectures and Hayley shouting at Lucas he learnt to accept their relationship. Nathan and Luke have even become friends!

He walked over to his friends who sat at their usual picnic table waiting for the new school year to start.

'What's up guys!' Luke said.

'Hey Luke.' Everyone replied back. All the gang was there Nathan, Hayley, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Bevin and Mouth. Peyton and Jake continued with there story of what they did this summer in Savannah with Jenny Jake's daughter, while Luke took a seat next to Mouth. Luke was half listening and half day dreaming. However when Peyton stopped talking Luke looked up to see what was wrong. They were all staring at a girl, who Luke presumed to be new, who was shouting at Tim.

'. . . if you ever touch my ass again I swear to god I will hurt you so bad you'll wish I never moved here!' Brooke shouted at Tim. Everybody started laughing; Tim was always getting himself into these situations! Lucas couldn't help noticing how beautiful this girl was even when she was angry and shouting. Brooke gave Tim one last filthy look and started to make her way into school when a pretty brunette spoke to her.

'Hi I'm Hayley I'm sorry about Tim.' She pointed over at the guy who Brooke just shouted at. 'He's just a little dim.' Brooke laughed at this comment.

'Oh right well its not your fault I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing when came over to me grabbed my arse and asked if hurt when I fell from heaven! So lame!' Brooke joked. Everyone laughed; Tim was so cheesy with his rubbish pick up lines! Luke looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off her and the dimples she got when she smiled were cute.

'I'm Brooke Davis by the way.'

'Well as you know I'm Hayley James this is my boyfriends Nathan and these are my friends Peyton, Jake, Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Lucas.' Pointing at each person as she said her name. Brooke looked at Lucas and noticed him staring at her she smiled at him but found herself holding Lucas's gaze a second longer. He was defiantly cute, Brooke thought!

'Hi nice to meet you guys.' At that moment the bell rang. Brooke suddenly spoke quickly 'Sorry to be a pain but would one of you be able to show me where the principals office is?' Wanting to spend a moment longer with Brooke Luke offered to show her and got up. Brooke said bye to her new friends and began walking with Lucas. She couldn't help smiling.

x-x-x

'So Brooke where did you live before you moved here?' Lucas asked trying to make causal conversation. As Luke asked the question Brookes mind changed she found herself wanting to get Lucas to leave her alone, she couldn't fall for someone like him when she was pregnant.

'I don't mean to be rude but like you really care.' Brooke knew she was being harsh but she couldn't deal with guys on top of her pregnancy. Lucas laughed but Brooke continued anyway. 'I've met hundreds of guys like you before and I'll tell you now I'm not having sex with you.' Lucas stopped because they were outside Principal Turner's office, he leaned in close to Brookes face and she froze. Lucas loved playing games with girls because he always won and then he whispered 'What makes you think I'm interested in you anyway.' Then he walked away grinning. Brooke just stood there not believing he had actually said that to her. For the first time in her life Brooke Davis was speechless.

x-x-x

_So what do you think? I've written the next few chapters but I'm not sure whether I'm gonna keep them yet. I may change them cause I'm not sure I like some of the things I've written so reviews will be a great help let me know what you think about ideas for this story._

_Thanks!_


	3. Got No Love

Got No Love

_Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this next part!_

x-x-x

One week had past since her first day and Brooke was beginning to feel accepted into the group. She sat with Hayley, Peyton or Bevin in most of her classes and got on with pretty much everyone. They all liked Brooke because she was fun, easy – going and not afraid of saying what thought. Brooke had learnt the dynamics of the school and who was cool to be seen with and who wasn't over the past week. She also learnt from Peyton and Hayley about Lucas Scott. When she told them about what happened outside the Principals office they just laughed and told me about Lucas's 'player' life style and how he hooked up with a different girl every week. So Brooke decided to stay out of his way and not spend is more time with him than she could help.

Brooke did have one problem though, today was the first cheer practice of the season. Try-outs were last week and Brooke easily made the squad. Though as Peyton pointed out, being friends with the Captain and being Captain of her old squad put her ahead of the rest of the girls before they even began. But as she walked to the gym she couldn't remember what possessed her to try out, after all she was pregnant. Was doing a cheerleading routine good for you when you have a baby growing inside you? She looked down at her stomach it was still as flat as before but Brooke couldn't help being paranoid. As she opened the doors of the gym she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now she had to be Brooke Davis: Cheerleader not Brooke Davis: Mum–to-be. She walked over to Peyton, Hayley and Bevin and put her bag down.

'Hey Girls.' Brooke said with a fake smile plastered across her face.

'Hey Brooke.' They all replied. At that moment the basketball team came running out of the locker rooms. Why had nobody told her they trained on the same day?

'Right girls lets get to work.' Peyton shouted. Brooke took a quick look over at the guys and saw Lucas staring back at her. He winked at her and continued running, smirking pleased that he'd got under Brookes skin. Brooke took one deep breath and ran over to where the girls started stretching.

x-x-x

The squad consisted of 14 girls, all from Brooke's year; they were pretty good though no where near as good as her squad from back home. Obviously Brooke knew Peyton, Hayley and Bevin but she didn't really know any of the other girls. Peyton suddenly remembered this and quickly introduced Brooke to the other girls after their stretches.

'Brooke I'd like you to meet the rest of the girls in my squad, so there's Theresa, Mandy, Beth, Courtney and Jen. And that's Paris, Lindsay, Kate, Ally and Rachel.' Each girl gave a little wave or smile when Peyton said their name, all that is except Rachel who stood there with a dirty look on her face. Not wanting to cause a scene Brooke just smiled sweetly and left it. Peyton shouted out some instructions to the girls about a routine when two of the girls Courtney and Jen came and linked arms with Brooke.

'So Brooke what's going on with you and Lucas?' Courtney questioned.

'Erm absolutely nothing.' Brooke insisted.

'Well that look we just saw Lucas give you certainly didn't look like nothing.' Jen said backing up her friend. Brooke just sighed and walked off not interested in these girls wanting gossip. Courtney and Jen walked over to Rachel.

'So Brooke says there's nothing going on between her and Lucas.' Jen informed Rachel. Rachel smiled at this.

'Well for her sake I hope she's telling the truth.' Rachel said.

'Rach I don't know why you bother with him you know he's not the relationship type.' Courtney said. 'I mean there's so many guys that will go out with you why not just have one of them?'

'Sure I could have any other guy in this school but I want Luke not them.' Rachel replied. Jen and Courtney both laughed at this and Rachel shot them both a dirty look.

After practice Brooke, Hayley, Peyton and Bevin were planning a slumber party for next weekend when Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Skills came over.

'What is such a good idea?' Nathan asked as he heard the last part of the girl's conversation.

'We are having a girlie slumber party next weekend!' Hayley said excitedly.

'Really so you mean a night of telling the girls how much you love me!' Nathan joked. Hayley playfully hit Nathan on the arm and he teased her acting like she really hurt him. Brooke watched the two of them and couldn't help feel a pang of jealously. She was happy for Hayley and Nathan but wished that she had someone to do that sort of stuff with.

She quickly made an excuse to leave and rushed out of the gym; all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep so she could forget about the mess of reality.

x-x-x

_I'm not totally sure about this chapter so let me know what you think. I know not much happened in this one but I promise better stuff next time._

_Also I promise more Brooke/Lucas interaction in the next chapter just bare with me!_


	4. Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

As Brooke walked out of the doctors she felt so relieved. She had been worrying all morning about this appointment but the doctor informed her everything with the baby was normal. Brooke was worried something might be wrong because of the amount she keeps throwing up. It wasn't just at gross smells anymore; it was in the mornings too. However the doctor told her it was perfectly normal and she just had to put up with it for a while. One thing that did worry Brooke though was that the doctor said she should start showing in the next month or so as she was two months gone. Great. Then everyone in the school is gonna know her business. What the hell was she gonna do?

x-x-x

Brooke walked into Mr West's classroom 20 minutes late, but she did check it was okay to go to the doctors yesterday in the office.

'Well, well Miss Davis it's nice of you to join us.' Mr West sneered. The whole class looked up and to Brooke's displeasure Lucas was staring right at her. Brooke didn't know why this guy had it in for her. Sure she had accidentally fallen asleep in his last lesson but it was because she couldn't sleep the night before. Now he made her life a misery whenever he had the chance.

'Sorry I'm late Mr West but I had a doctor's appointment.' Brooke said sweetly as she moved into the only free spot that happened to be right in front of Lucas.

'Nothing to worry about I hope.' Mr West asked sarcastically. Yeh I'm pregnant Brooke thought.

'No nothing to worry about sir.' She plastered another fake smile across her face.

'Good. Now everyone back to work.' Brooke got her books out but couldn't concentrate at all. She was doodling on her pad when a piece of paper landed in front of her. She knew it was from Lucas and probably about to make some nasty little dig about what just happen. But as she opened the note and read it she was surprised to see it wasn't what she thought.

_Pretty Girl_

_Hope everything is okay._

_Why the doctors appointment?_

_x x _

Brooke raised her eyebrow was it a miracle, Lucas Scott being nice to her! Brooke quickly started thinking about what she could tell Luke.

_No need to worry. I'm fine x_

Brooke looked up at Mr West who was dozing off in his chair, folded the note up, put it in her hand and moved her hand so it was on Luke's desk. As he took the note from her she felt his fingers on her palm, it send tingles down her back at his touch. She moved her hand back and told herself to snap out of it. She knows what Luke is like he doesn't care about people and their feelings. What he's doing must be some reverse psychology thing she thought. Then without another thought on Lucas, Brooke went into a day dream about baby names.

x-x-x

Next period all the gang had English together, Lucas's favourite lesson he loved literature and if all failed in basketball he would love to write a novel. He sat in his usual seat at the back of the class with Nathan and the rest of the guys and they were all laughing at Tim's recent date disaster when Brooke walked in with the girls. He heard her laughing and turned his head to what was so funny. Brooke looked over at Lucas and for a few seconds their eyes met and locked, until Brooke looked down. A girl had never made him feel this way before; he wanted to be with her so he could talk to her and watch her smile. But he knew that this would never happen because he was sure Hayley and Peyton would have told her of his reputation and besides she wouldn't be interested anyway. Brooke took her seat over by the window with Hayley, Peyton and Bevin when the English teacher Mrs Clare spoke.

'Okay class settle down please. For the next two weeks you are going to be working on an assignment based on emotions we feel. I will be splitting you into pairs and each pair will be given a different emotion. I want you to see where your imagination takes you so do what comes into your head. I'm not giving you any guidelines.' Mrs Clare paused as the students had a quick chat about the project. 'Right enough talking. In this jar I've got all of your names I will pick two out randomly and these pairings are final NO swapping.' Every student groaned as they didn't want to be put with anyone that wasn't there friend. 'Okay so first we have Peyton Sawyer and . . . Antwon Taylor.'

'Antwon Taylor who's that?' Nathan asked.

'Dude that's me!' Skills laughed.

'Your name is Antwon Taylor!' Peyton joked. Everyone laughed because in all the years they had known Skills they has never heard anyone call him by his real name! After the laughter died down Peyton spoke to Bevin.

'Don't worry Bevin I'll be gentle with him!' Peyton said still laughing. Brooke and Hayley laughed at this comment so Bevin laughed too. Then she realised what Peyton meant.

'Wait what!' Bevin exclaimed. Peyton, Hayley and Brooke looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

'Bevin I was just kidding!' Peyton got out during laughs. The laughter quietened down as Mrs Clare reached for another name.

'Brooke Davis and . . . Lucas Scott.' Brooke's heart skipped a beat when she heard his name. No she thought I can't feel this way about Lucas especially if I'm gonna have spend lots of time with him. She turned around and smiled at Luke who smiled back at her.

_The partners for the project are:_

_Peyton and Skills_

_Brooke and Lucas_

_Hayley and Jake_

_Bevin and Mouth_

_Nathan and Tim_

'So now the partners are sorted you just need to know the emotion you are going to be doing. Can you all quickly get into your partners before you find out what you have got please.' Everybody got up to change places and there was a free space next to Luke so Brooke got up and walked over.

'Hey partner.' Brooke said and smiled while sitting down. God she was so beautiful Lucas thought.

'Err . . . earth to Luke!?' Brooke laughed and waved her hand in front of Lucas's face.

'Oh sorry I was just . . . erm daydreaming.' Lucas mumbled. Brooke laughed but before she had time to reply Mrs Clare spoke again.

'Okay so Peyton and Antwon . . . Anger. Brooke and Lucas . . . Love.' Lucas blushed at the thought of talking to Brooke about love; this was probably the worst emotion they could get. 'Hayley and Jake . . . Desire. Bevin and Mouth . . . Sadness. Nathan and Tim . . . Courage.' Once Mrs Clare had assigned everyone an emotion she let everyone get to work.

'So got any ideas?' Brooke asked.

'Well I thought maybe we could do something about famous couples. But not just any couple like Brad and Angelina; I mean real true love maybe like Romeo and Juliet. What do you think?' Lucas asked.

'Wow that sounds really good; I wish I could think up stuff like that.' Brooke laughed. 'So maybe we should get together after school or something to do some research?' Brooke said nervously, she didn't want to get knocked back by Lucas. Lucas smiled at the thought of spending more time with Brooke.

'Sure that would be great.'

'Great you can give me a ride home as I haven't got my car today because I forgot to put gas in it.' Brooke laughed. Lucas laughed at this.

'You seriously forgot to put gas in your car?!' Luke asked. Just then the bell rang and everyone around started to move.

'So I'll meet you in the car park at the end of the day?' Brooke asked.

'Yeh, I'll be waiting.' Lucas said while smiling Brooke flashed him one last smile and left the classroom with Peyton, Hayley and Bevin.

x-x-x

_More reviews please guys they really make me happy!_

_As requested more about Brooke's old life in the next chapter!_


	5. I Turn To You

I Turn To You

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I had masses of homework this week! Anyway a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it means so much! Well enjoy!_

x-x-x

After school Luke was waiting by his car talking to some random girls. He was sure he'd had sex with at least one of them but couldn't remember which. Then Brooke walked over to where Lucas and the girls were standing.

'Hey girls, I don't mean to be rude but move along now because he's giving ME a ride home and I would like to go sometime today.' Brooke said sarcastically. The girls gave Brooke a dirty look and walked off in the direction of the football team. Brooke looked at Lucas and he had a smile on his face.

'What?!' Brooke protested.

'You were so jealous!' Lucas teased. Brooke laughed at this.

'Yeh in your dreams play boy! Now let's go!' Brooke joked.

x-x-x

The car journey back to Brooke's house was quiet they were simply listening to the radio. When they got to Brooke's she told Lucas to go to her room while she got some drinks.

Brookes house was pretty huge and 5 minutes later Luke finally found Brooke's room. He looked around her room and was surprised to see a bookcase filled with to the max with books and photographs all over the walls. Luke, who also liked reading, began looking through Brooke's books.

'Snooping huh?' Brooke laughed. She brought in two drinks and put them on her dresser.

'So I didn't think you were a book reading girl.' Lucas teased.

'That's because you judged me before you knew me.' Brooke shrugged.

'What?'

'You think that you know me and you don't. Anyway we are here to learn!' Brooke laughed. Lucas continued to walk around her room and then he stopped.

'Who are these people in the photo?' Lucas asked. Brooke got up to look at the picture.

'Well that's Chloe, Megan, me, Emma and Katie. My best friends.' Brooke said sadly.

'What about in that one? Luke asked curiously. Brooke paused for a second then answered.

'That's me and Jack, my ex boyfriend.' Brooke said with tears filling up in her eyes. Lucas turned around to face Brooke and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

'Brooke I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.' Luke said apologetically.

'No its okay it's not your fault.' The reason she was on the verge of crying is because that picture was taken at the beginning of the summer, just before she found out about her pregnancy and just before she was torn away from Jack.

'Come here.' Luke whispered.

He didn't know whether he should or not he wasn't very good with people crying. But he moved closer to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and let everything out. Everything she'd been holding in these last weeks she just let it all out and cried into his chest. Brooke knew that Lucas wasn't the best person to have at this moment because they didn't really even know each other but at the same time she felt so comfortable with him holding her.

After Brooke had cried all her tears she told Lucas she just wanted to sleep. He promised her he would stay with her until she fell asleep and that's jut what he did. He sat on the chair next to her bed and watched her until she finally fell asleep.

'Goodnight pretty girl.' Lucas whispered, he pushed back a piece of Brooke's hair and kissed her on the head.

Lucas let himself out and as he stepped outside it was dark. He didn't realise how long he had spent in there with Brooke. He looked at his watch and it read 6:30. Lucas got in his car and began to drive home. He started thinking about what had happened earlier. Brooke had broken down in his arms and he didn't even know why. He had a good idea it was something to do with this Jack guy she used to date but he didn't ask Brooke any questions cause he didn't want to upset her. Tomorrow at school was gonna be difficult seeing Brooke after what just happen.

x-x-x

Brooke had been obsessing all morning about what happen yesterday. She didn't think she was gonna be able to face Luke at all. Truth be told she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that the most popular guy in the school had watched her cry until she had nothing left inside her. Thankfully up until lunch they had no lessons together. But now it was lunch and they all sat at the same table. Everyone was already at the usual table by the time Brooke plucked up the courage to go over there. The only free space was right opposite Lucas. Uhh Brooke thought could this day get any worse.

'Hey guys.' Brooke said when she went over to the table. Lucas looked up and smiled at Brooke. She gave a faint smile and quickly sat down.

'So Brooke this guy on the basketball team wants to know if you're on the market?' Nathan said casually. Lucas looked up again and caught Brooke's eye. Brooke quickly looked away and answered Nathan.

'Well yeh I'm single, but I'm really not ready for the whole Tree Hill dating drama!' Brooke joked.

'Brooke you're new here and you've already got half the guys in this school pining after you!' Hayley joked.

'Like I said I'm not ready for dating yet.' Brooke shrugged.

'What a bad experience where you used to live?' Bevin asked.

'I guess you could say that.' Brooke said sadly.

'Why what happened?' Peyton asked. Lucas looked at Brooke and she looked just like she did last night just before she burst into tears.

'Brooke you don't have to do this.' Lucas whispered. He found himself wanting to protect her from everything and didn't want to see her cry again. Lucas got up and walked over to where Brooke was sitting, he held out his hand for her and for a minute he thought she was gonna turn away from him.

'I'm sorry you guys, I'll speak to you later.' Brooke said quietly. She took Luke's hand and he led her over to the gym because he knew it would be empty.

When they got into the gym Brooke was the first one to break the silence.

'Look I just wanted to say sorry for the whole breakdown thing yesterday.' Brooke said as she went over to sit in the stand, Lucas followed behind. When they both sat down he finally spoke.

'No Brooke, don't apologise. We're friends right? Whenever you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here okay.' Lucas said softly.

'Wow, I didn't know you had this side to you.' Brooke whispered. Lucas smiled.

'That's because you judged me before you knew me.' Lucas said repeating the words Brooke said to him yesterday. Brooke laughed.

'I knew I could make you smile.' Luke said smiling. Brooke rested her head on Luke's shoulder and closed her eyes. They both sat there until the bell rang content with each other's company and the sweet silence that was present.

x-x-x

_So as usual please review!_


	6. Hold On

Hold On

_So sorry this took so long especially after all the reviews I've got I really apologize. Hope you like this one!_

x-x-x

Saturday rolled around quickly and Brooke was in her room getting dressed. She was looking in the mirror thinking about what she would look like with a bump. So she grabbed a jumper and stuffed it under her top. Brooke rubbed her 'bump' as if it was real and for the first time in her pregnancy she was glad she was having this baby. Sure she was still in high school and couldn't really look after herself let alone a baby but a baby, her baby would be a reason to change all that. It will defiantly be hard but when Brooke thought of her little baby smiling at her it made her go all tingly inside.

x-x-x

For tonight her Peyton, Hayley and Bevin had planned a sleepover at Hayley's. Brooke regarded all 3 girls as her best friends now and decided that she was gonna tell them about the pregnancy tonight. Because, they are going to find out one way or another and Brooke would rather tell them herself than them find out from some gossip. Brooke was just walking past the kitchen and the phone rang.

'Hello.'

'Hey Brooke, its Hayley.'

'Oh hi Hayley what's up?' Brooke said.

'So I've got some bad news about the slumber party.' Hayley said sadly as she knew how much Brooke was looking forward to tonight.

'What no don't tell me it's cancelled?!' Brooke moaned.

'No it's still on but there's kind of a change of venue. My parents decided that this weekend they were going to have a get together with all our neighbours so my mom said I cant have anyone stay over.'

'Okay.' Brooke said slowly.

'So I spoke to Nathan about it and he said that he was having the guys over tonight and if wanted we could join them. Peyton and Bevin said they'd go cause Jake and Skills are gonna be there and then there'll be me and Nathan as well. Also I think Lucas is going but its up to you don't feel you have to come if you don't want to.' Hayley knew she was blabbering but she couldn't stop herself. Brooke laughed softly.

'No that's fine Hayley.' Brooke said kindly.

'Okay great well I'll see you at Nathan's apartment at about 7. Bye.' Hayley said quickly.

'Okay bye.' Brooke replied. Brooke guessed the pregnancy thing was gonna stay a secret a little while longer.

x-x-x

Brooke got out of her car with her stuff and made her way to Nathan's apartment. She hadn't been to his apartment yet and was excited to see what it is like. Having your own apartment seemed so grown-up, something you wouldn't expect from anyone in high school. But then again Brooke pretty much lived on her own anyway as her parents are either at work or at some formal party. Or in her mom's case not so much work but the spa. Brooke didn't mind that much though if they were ever in they would just end up arguing anyway.

Brooke wore her hair down naturally, it was pretty much straight with a few cute flicks here and there and she had done her make-up very natural. She was wearing her new jeans and a plain brown top. She heard voices coming from Nathan's apartment and knocked on the door.

'Hey Brooke, did you find it alright?' Nathan said opening the door and ushering Brooke inside.

'Yeh, no thanks to Hayley's crap directions!' Brooke joked. Hayley laughed and poked her tongue out. Brooke put her bag down and Nathan got her a drink, water of course. But her friends couldn't understand why she didn't want to drink. Brooke just laughed it off and changed the subject. Everyone was already there when Brooke got there and they were all sitting around the kitchen talking.

'So who do you think will be the first to get married?' Peyton asked out of the blue.

'Hint, hint Jake!' Skills joked. Peyton hit Skills playfully.

'Haha Antwon! I was actually trying to be serious for a minute and you had to go and spoil it!' Peyton protested.

'Hayley and Nathan.' Brooke said quietly. Everyone looked at Brooke wondering what the hell she was talking about.

'Hayley and Nathan will be the first to get married.' Brooke explained. Nathan looked worried and Brooke laughed.

'Don't worry Nate I don't mean right this second! I just think that you guys are meant to be together.' Hayley and Nathan looked at each and shared a romantic kiss.

'What about who will have kids first?' Bevin said. 'Nathan you up to the job!' She joked. The banter continued, but Brooke froze at the conversation they were having. Lucas noticed this and became worried.

'Brooke, are you okay? You've gone really pale.' Lucas said quickly. Brooke stayed quiet for a second then noticed everyone was staring at her.

'I just feel a little sick. I'm gonna go use the bathroom.' Brooke said quietly. She moved quickly down the hall and rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She lifted up the toilet lid, pulled back her hair and vomited into the toilet.

Hayley knocked on the bathroom door softly and heard Brooke being sick.

'Brooke are you alright? Let me in tigger.' Hayley called out. Brooke finished throwing up and then replied.

'Hayley I'm fine I'll be out in a minute.' Brooke croaked, her throat was sore from being sick. Hayley wasn't convinced but left Brooke anyway and went back to the living room.

Brooke looked in the mirror she looked rough, but she couldn't care less. Who was there to impress anyway? She wiped away the tears and smoothed down her clothes. That is as good as it's gonna get Brooke though.

Brooke walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Luke. It seemed everyone had moved from the kitchen to the living room either sitting on the couch or on the floor.

'Brooke how you feeling?' Peyton asked.

'I'm fine now, don't worry.' Brooke said forcing herself to smile. None of them believed that Brooke was fine but at the same time no one wanted to question Brooke about what was wrong because they knew she would get upset. Sensing that they needed to change the subject Peyton spoke.

'So let's play a game!' Peyton exclaimed. Everyone laughed at Peyton's excitement to play a game.

'Truth or dare?' Skills suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

'How about we make it interesting and say that if you don't do the dare you have to do a shot instead.' Jake suggested. Everyone agreed, but Brooke was starting to get worried because whenever she played this game it ended in disaster.

x-x-x

They had been playing for half an hour and so far Nathan had to reveal who he first had sex with (in this story it wasn't Taylor just some random girl), Bevin had to go across the street and knock on 5 houses asking for condoms, Peyton had to drink a shot as she refused to do her dare and Jake had to say who he would date out of the guys if he were gay (he picked Nathan!). But now it was Brookes turn and she picked truth to be safe. Everyone went silent trying to think of a truth and Jake was the first one to come up with anything.

'Why did you leave where you used to live?' Brooke sighed, she knew he was asking because whenever someone asked Brooke this question she quickly changed the subject. Everyone waited in anticipation as they all wanted to know why she left her old town and why she never talked about it. She tooke a deep breath.

'I left because I got in some trouble with a guy I was dating and parents thought that moving would make it go away, but it didn't' Brooke said slowly.

'What kind of trouble?' Nathan asked curiously. Brooke shrugged.

'Just stuff.' Brooke answered simply. 'Anyway you got your truth out of me, it's someone else's turn.' Brooke said trying to get the focus off of her.

After another half hour they stopped playing and was just chilling out. Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the kitchen and everyone else was sitting where they were before.

'The trouble you got into was with that Jack guy wasn't it?' Lucas said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Brooke looked down at the table and nodded. Luke took Brooke's hand, which caused Brooke to look up, and spoke again.

'I'm not gonna push you Brooke but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here.' Luke said softly. Brooke smiled.

Thanks Luke. You're a good friend.' Brooke said still holding Luke's hand.

x-x-x

The next morning she woke up on the couch and saw Peyton, Jake, Bevin and Skill all sleeping on the floor. She presumed Nathan and Hayley went to sleep in Nathan's bed. She looked around saw Lucas in the kitchen making toast and hadn't noticed Brooke was awake. Brooke felt her stomach turning and got up and ran to the bathroom. She didn't have time to shut the door or hold her hair back she just thrust her head down the toilet and up everything she had inside her.

Luke had heard someone run to the bathroom and he looked around the living room and figured it must be Brooke as he couldn't see her anywhere. He quickly went to see if she was okay. He saw her with her head over the toilet throwing up. He knelled down beside Brooke held back her hair and rubbed her back. After Brooke stopped being sick she turned to face Luke. She had tears streaming down her face and Luke held her face and wiped away her tears. It might not be the most romantic moment but Brooke was so grateful that Luke was there.

x-x-x

_As usual please review. I've started to write the next chapter and I'll get it up as soon as I can!_


	7. Fall To Pieces

Fall To Pieces

_So thank you so much to everyone who reviewed they make me so pleased that you guys like this story. So enjoy . . ._

x-x-x

Brooke had managed to convince Lucas that it was just a sickness bug that she had and she was sure she would be fine the next day. Luke had no reason to believe otherwise so he just to call him if she needed anything. So here she was on another Monday morning. Little did she know this Monday was going to change her whole life.

Brooke got out of her car and froze on the spot. Is that, no it couldn't be? Brooke forced herself to walk up to the mystery guy standing by the tree and tap him on the shoulder.

'Jack?' Brooke whispered. He turned around and to Brooke's shock it was Jack.

'Brooke you're here! I've been looking for you!' Jack said pulling Brooke into a hug. She didn't know what to do so she just hugged him awkwardly back.

Lucas looked over at Brooke. Who is that guy she is hugging? He defiantly didn't go to Tree Hill High and Luke hadn't seen him around before. But even though he didn't know who this guy was he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to be the one Brooke hugged and he wanted to her hold her and help her through whatever she was going through. But he doubted that would ever happen, he thought that Brooke just saw him as a close friend.

'So Jack what are you doing here?' Brooke said slightly agitated as she just saw Lucas looking over at them.

'Babe your carrying my child and you're not bad on the eyes either.' Jack said smoothly, thinking he could wrap Brooke round his little finger. But Brooke raised her eyebrow. She wasn't gonna let him get round her like he usually did. She had to be strong. Sure he was all nice and kind now, but when things weren't going his was something inside him snapped. He would flip out at the most stupid things and when he did he could turn really nasty.

'First of don't ever call me babe again and let me make it clear that you lost of your rights to this baby the day you abandoned me and my child.' Brooke laughed coldly. 'What were your words - I don't want anything to do with you and that brat so do us all a favour and piss off.' Brooke said coldly.

'Look Brooke . . .' Jack said, he was shocked that Brooke had spoken to him that way.

'No Jack, there was a time when I would have done anything for you, I lost count of the amount of times that I spend the nights crying myself to sleep over you. So just go back to California because I don't need you anymore.' Brooke sneered and with that walked off. Leaving Jack standing there in total shock that Brooke was being so cold to him.

x-x-x

At lunch Brooke walked over to where everyone was sitting outside, on the usual picnic bench. She greeted everyone and was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Brooke, can we talk?' Jack said. Brooke panicked, god she thought Jack was gonna tell everyone about the baby. Lucas looked up and recognised this guy as the one Brooke was talking to earlier. He also recognised him as Jack, Brooke's ex from California. He knew he had done something to upset and hurt Brooke, he could see it in her eyes.

'Jack please just go I don't wanna see you right now.' Brooke said through gritted teeth. Brooke spun back round and went to sit down again but Jack grabbed Brooke's wrist tightly and pulled her back round to face him. Luke immediately got up and went round to get rid of Jack.

'Jack get off me, your hurting me.' Brooke pleaded, and when his grip became tighter tears began to roll down her cheeks. Luke saw Brooke crying and this made him angrier. When Jack saw Luke coming he let go off Brooke's arm quickly.

'I suggest you get out of here right now.' Luke said calmly trying to keep his temper under control. Jack laughed and mocked Luke.

'Why the hell should I do what you tell me to?' Jack said, his voice starting to get angrier. Next thing Luke knew Jack shoved Luke in the chest. Luke did it back but harder and the next thing Brooke knew both guys we're trying to punch the hell out of each other. Brooke couldn't take it anymore; she broke down in Peyton's arms, sobbing on her shoulder. Enough was enough; she had to tell everyone about the baby.

Nathan, Jake and Skills pulled the two guys apart and Jack seemed to come off worse out of the two. A crowd had now gathered around where Luke and Jack had been fighting.

'Just stop! Okay I can't do this anymore. I've been running from my past but the truth is I'm pregnant!' Brooke shouted with tears streaming down her face. There were some gasps from the crowd surrounding Brooke. But her friends just stared at her not knowing what to do or say.

'I'm outa here Brooke. You can keep the baby and your dam drama, I'm done.' Jack said, walking off. Slowly the crowd around them seemed to disappear and still no-one had spoke. Brooke found herself walking up to Luke, she touched him on the arm and he flinched at her touch.

'Lucas . . .' Brooke pleaded. Luke looked Brooke in eye and Brooke could see hurt and disappointment.

'Don't Brooke. I don't wanna hear it.' Lucas said coldly and he walked over to where his car was parked and sped off. Peyton saw the tears falling freely from Brooke's eyes and pulled her in for a hug and Nathan, surprisingly was the one to speak.

'Brooke we'll all be here for you every step of the way. You're not on your own.' He said softly. Brooke was grateful for his words but the one person she wanted to hear them from just walked away.

x-x-x

_Okay so don't me hate for this chapter! It will get better next chapter! So as usual please review!_


	8. I'll Stand By You

I'll stand By You

_So I am SO SORRY this took so long last week I was on a school trip to Holland and I was planning on updating before I went but I simply run out of time. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I PROMISE I will get the next chapter up quicker. Please enjoy . . ._

x-x-x

Lucas didn't come back to school for the rest of the day and Brooke was in pieces. By the time school was over her eyes were red and sore and all she wanted to do was sleep and get away from all the pointing and whispering. She went home and found a note from her parents saying they booked a last minute holiday and would be back in two weeks. Brooke just sighed, that is just typical of her parents. She just tossed the note to the side and dragged herself upstairs and into bed.

After replaying the days events over in her head for what felt like the millionth time she decided that she may as well get out of bed because there was no way she was going to be able to sleep with all these thoughts rolling around in her mind. She glanced over at the clock and it said 8.45. Without giving it a second thought Brooke picked up her car keys and drove to the place her heart was screaming for her to go. In the car she started crying again after remembering what Luke said to her at the slumber party.

'_I'm not gonna push you Brooke but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here.' Luke said softly. Brooke smiled._

'_Thanks Luke. You're a good friend.' Brooke said still holding Luke's hand. _That didn't turn out like he promised did it, but then why was she surprised people always say stuff that's not true.

Brooke pulled up outside Luke's house and knocked on the door with more tears streaming down her face. The door opened and Brooke came face to face with a woman who Brooke presumed to be Luke's mom.

'I'm sorry to bother you Miss Roe but is Lucas there?' Brooke got out in between sobs. Karen was taken back she didn't even know this girl but felt her heart go out to her. Tears like that, something bad must have happened.

'No I'm sorry he's out. But please come in.' Karen said softly. Brooke stepped inside and automatically felt a warm homely feel, nothing like her own house.

'I'm Brooke by the way.' Brooke said quietly, trying to get her tears under control.

'Well Brooke I suspect them tears of yours have something to do with why Lucas came back earlier crashing and banging around in his room.' Karen said and Brooke nodded. Brooke then found herself telling Karen about the baby and what happened with Luke earlier. She didn't even know Karen and hadn't a clue why she was telling her all of this, but she just had to get it out. Brooke was even telling Karen about her parents going off on holiday and leaving her here on her own.

Karen listened to Brooke and felt her heart break at Brooke's story. Karen had been in the same situation Brooke is in 17 years ago when she fell pregnant with Lucas. Karen couldn't believe it when Brooke told her Lucas just walked away from her. She always thought she had brought her son up better than that, sure he did like a lot of female attention and did mess girls around quite a lot but deep down he had a good heart.

'. . . and now Luke probably won't want anything to do with me. But I swear I never meant to hurt him.' Brooke said sadly with tears still rolling down her face.

'Sweetie come here.' Karen said softly pulling Brooke into a hug.

'Luke's a good kid; he will come to his senses Brooke I know he will.' Karen said kindly.

'Thanks Karen.' Brooke whispered, letting out a faint smile.

x-x-x

Lucas sat on the bench at the rivercourt thinking about Brooke and the fact that she is pregnant. Then he saw someone walking towards him.

'Hey man, I thought I would find you here.' The voice said. Luke would know that voice anywhere it was Nathan. Nathan came and sat next to Luke on the bench. After a few minutes of silence Nathan spoke.

'Brooke's a mess Luke.' Nathan said quietly.

'Don't start Nate. I'm really not in the mood.' Luke said coldly.

'I thought you cared about Brooke?'

'I do care about Brooke that's why I'm so angry! I thought that we were close enough that she could tell me this stuff!' Lucas said with his voice raised.

'So you're telling me that you're out here because she didn't tell you that she was pregnant! Luke how dam selfish are you?!' Nathan shouted, getting up off the bench and facing Lucas. 'How do you think Brooke is feeling huh?! She is pregnant, scared and alone and the person she needs most is sitting out here feeling sorry for himself.' Nathan shouted. Luke shifted uncomfortably because he knew Nathan was right. Lucas got up off the bench and for a second Nathan thought Luke was gonna hit him, but instead he said, 'Your right Nate. I'll make things right with Brooke tomorrow.' With that Luke said bye and started to drive home.

Nathan stayed there for a while longer hoping that he got through to Luke. Because after Luke done a disappearing act today Brooke was inconsolable. Everyone promised to help and look out for Brooke but Nathan suspected she wasn't even listening, her head was thinking about Lucas. Nathan knew Brooke was the first girl Luke ever felt something for. With Lucas it had always just been random hook ups, no relationships, no feelings. Nathan suspected Luke was scared off the feelings he felt for Brooke and adding a baby into the equation was bound to cause problems. He just hoped that Luke would stick by Brooke through all this.

x-x-x

As Lucas pulled up outside his house his heart was pounding. Brooke's car was outside so she must be in his house. He was gonna plan out his apology speech later but now he had to think on his feet. He got out and walked to his front door. He could hear voices and pretty sure Brooke was crying. Luke took a deep breath and opened the door.

Karen and Brooke pulled out of the hug and saw a confused looking Lucas at the door. Luke stepped inside his house and shut the door. Karen looked between Luke and Brooke and sensed they needed some space.

'I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything.' Karen said quietly and giving Brooke's hand a comforting squeeze.

'Thanks mom.' Lucas said. Brooke gave Karen a smile to say thankyou for listening. After Karen went into her room they sat in silence for a few seconds before Lucas spoke.

'Brooke I'm so sorry for leaving you like that today. I understand how scared you must be and I wanna say to you that I'll stand by you and your baby.' Lucas said softly. Tears began to fall down Brooke's face again.

'I appreciate the offer Luke but I think we both know that's not going to happen.' Brooke whispered.

'Why not?' Lucas said seriously.

'Because you're Lucas Scott major basketball guy who everybody loves and has a different girl on the go every week. How do I know that you're any different and that you're not going to turn your back on me when you get bored?' Brooke said becoming more confident.

'Trust.' Was all Lucas could answer to Brooke's question.

'Okay. I trust you Lucas.' Brooke replied. Lucas hugged Brooke and pulled her closer to his body. In that moment everything was right and if only for that moment they never wanted to let go.

x-x-x

_Okay hope you enjoyed, please review guys!_


	9. Everything Will Be Alright

Everything Will Be Alright

_So I want to apologize so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I know I promised that I would update sooner but I had no idea where to go with this story. But now I know what I'm doing and updates will be faster. This chapter doesn't have much drama but there will defiantly be some in the next chapter! Enjoy._

x-x-x

Lucas made up the bed in the spare room for Brooke to stay in. He gave her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Few words were said between the two but both knew it was better that way. Now they were both in their separate rooms. Neither of them was able to sleep and was just laying there thinking about the days events. Brooke being Brooke became very bored with the fact of not being able to sleep and so without properly thinking about what she was doing she quietly got out of bed. She looked at her reflection in the long mirror that she passed and smiled at the way Luke's clothes looked on her. She loved the way that wearing them was like he was right there with her. She felt so safe.

She slowly crept out of her room and into the doorway of Luke's room.

'Luke are you awake?' Brooke whispered.

'Maybe, what do you want first?' Lucas whispered back, he smiled at the fact that she was standing in his doorway in his clothes and how beautiful she looked without any effort. Brooke giggled quietly at Lucas's reply.

'Well I was just wondering if you've got room in that bed for one more, cause I was getting pretty lonely on my own!' Brooke whispered.

'Hmmm, you know I'm not sure I've got any room left!' Lucas teased. Brooke laughed softly and got into the empty side of Luke's bed. They were both shocked at how easy it was between the two of them. Last night had been quite tense between them and was both please at the way they could still have fun together.

'Thank you!' Brooke whispered while laughing softly so she wouldn't wake Karen up. Lucas smiled at Brooke and stared into her eyes.

'Goodnight pretty girl.'

'Goodnight Lucas Scott.' Brooke longed for Lucas to hold her in his strong arms; he made her feel so safe. Almost as if reading her mind he whispered 'Come here' she did so moving her body dangerously close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. With that they both feel asleep filled with happiness.

x-x-x

Lucas woke up to his alarm ringing and found himself alone in his bed. He looked around his room to not see Brooke anywhere. Then he heard voices coming from outside his room, in the kitchen. He got up and put on a t-shirt and went out to the kitchen. He found Brooke and his mom making breakfast, laughing and joking. He smiled to himself and Brooke turned around.

'Hey sleepy head.' Brooke said softly. Lucas smiled even more when he saw Brooke; she looked beautiful in the morning he thought. Karen turned round and walked over to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Good morning Lucas.'

'Morning ma.' Lucas said, while walking over to get a piece of toast from where Brooke was standing. Lucas reached over to get a slice from the plate and Brooke smacked his hand away.

'Brooke! Don't tell me you need 5 slices of toast!' Lucas joked. Brooke laughed and stuck her tongue out playfully.

'I got a craving for it!' Brooke said shyly, suddenly realising how much food she was eating. Lucas laughed at Brooke then began making his own breakfast.

'Right I've got to get off to the café. Luke make sure you clean up after you've finished breakfast.' Karen said while picking up her bag. 'Oh and Brooke you're welcome to come round for dinner tonight if you want, seeing as your parents are away.'

'Thanks Karen.' Brooke said politely, Karen was being so kind to her and she honestly felt more love from Karen, in the few hours they spent together, compared to the way she felt about her own parents. Karen smiled at Brooke, said her goodbyes and made her way to the café.

Lucas and Brooke sat eating there breakfast making conversation about the basketball game on Friday night. Both keeping the conversation away from what was gonna happen today at school. After 10 minutes Brooke got up and excused herself so she could get ready for school.

Luke sat there for a little while longer simply thinking. He desperately wanted to talk to Brooke about the baby and what she was gonna do, but he didn't know how to bring the conversation up without upsetting her. He was also worried about how she is going to cope today at school. Now everyone knows about her pregnancy it was certain to be the gossip for the next few weeks. Lucas knew how it was to have everyone talking about you and people making stuff up that wasn't true. Luke just shrugged it off and acted like it didn't bother him, but he wasn't sure Brooke would be able to do that.

x-x-x

Once they were both ready they got into Luke's car together and contemplated how today was gonna turn out. Luke glanced at Brooke and she looked petrified. He reached out and squeezed Brooke's hand. Brooke looked at Luke and she had tears in her eyes.

'Brooke it's gonna be okay, I promise I'll be here for you.' Luke said kindly. Brooke nodded and turned back round staring out of the window, still holding on to Luke's hand.

They pulled up at school and people were waiting in anticipation for Luke to get out the car. Lucas was silently grateful for having blacked out windows so people couldn't see Brooke in the car. Brooke looked out of the window and literally the whole school had stopped doing what they were doing and were waiting for Lucas to get out of the car. They all saw what happened yesterday with her and Luke and now they wanted to know how Lucas was taking it. Brooke wondered if these people actually had life and if they liked seeing their classmates upset and hurting just so they could have something to talk about. Lucas spoke softly and brought Brooke out of her thoughts.

'Are you ready for this?'

'I think so.' Brooke said, smiling at Luke. Lucas nodded and got out the car. Brooke took a deep breath and opened the car door. She looked around and saw everybody whispering and exchanging glances with there friends when they saw Brooke get out of the car. Brooke didn't know what to do; all she wanted to do was get out of school today. Lucas walked over to where Brooke was standing and took her hand in his and whispered in her ear.

'Don't let them bother you Brooke, you're stronger than that.' Brooke smiled at Lucas; she couldn't believe how kind and sweet he was being. She was falling big time for Lucas with every word he said. He was so calm and supportive; Brooke didn't know guys had a side like this. They walked hand in hand through the car park and past everyone until they got to the usual table everyone sat at. The rest of the school suddenly came back to life, everyone continuing with what they were doing before and starting to gossip about what happened when Lucas and Brooke arrived together.

'Sooo, Brooke did you watch Desperate Housewives last night.' Hayley said, trying to make conversation. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and burst out laughing, followed by everyone else.

'What!?' Hayley protested.

'Hayley its okay you don't have to try and make conversation so it's not awkward. I know you probably all have things you wanna know.' Brooke said honestly. 'So shoot.' Brooke said a little wary of what they were gonna ask her. Lucas stared nervously at Brooke, he didn't think Brooke was ready for this but then he had no right in telling Brooke what she should and shouldn't do. So instead he let Brooke carry on. Nathan was the first one to speak up and ask Brooke a question.

'So is that guy from yesterday the father then?' Nathan said softly. Brooke took a deep breath and nodded.

'Yeah he is, but he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby, he told me that a few days before I left and then yesterday he showed up here out of the blue.' Brooke said sadly. Peyton gave Brooke's arm a small squeeze and smiled at Brooke, to show that she would be there.

'Right Nathan, Lucas and Jake get out of here we need a girlie chat!' Hayley joked. Luke looked at Brooke for the okay to leave her and Brooke smiled and nodded. He gave Brooke a small kiss on the top of the head and left with Nathan and Jake.

'Okay so Brooke spill what's happening with you and Lucas?' Hayley said excitedly, with both Hayley and Peyton grinning at her.

'What? Why do you both look like that?' Brooke said apprehensively.

'Well you two obviously have a spark between you.' Peyton said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Look I've got enough going on right now in my life without worrying about a guy as well.' Brooke said with a laugh to lighten the subject of her pregnancy.

'But surely Luke would be there to help you . . .' Peyton begun. Brooke rolled her eyes and cut Peyton off mid sentence.

'I know you guys are just trying to help me and I love you both for it but can we just drop this subject please?' Brooke pleaded. Hayley and Peyton nodded and the three girls had a three-way hug. Brooke knew that Hayley and Peyton were truly the best friends that she had and that she could rely on them during these next months no matter what happens along the way.

x-x-x

_So that's chapter 9 please review I would love to hear you're comments and ideas for this story. Thank you so much!_


	10. Closer

Closer

_Well I finally updated! I know it's not that long but it's something I guess. I suddenly had this urge to update this story and this is what I came up with. I will update my other story soon and who knows maybe I'll be on a roll and get up another a chapter of this too! Enjoy!_

x-x-x

Two months had past and Brooke was coping well with her pregnancy. She was still staying at Karen and Lucas's as her parents still hadn't come to terms with their daughter's pregnancy. Her friendship with Hayley, Peyton and Bevin was stronger than ever and she was so glad to call them her best friends. She had grown close with Nathan too, he became like an older brother to Brooke always looking out for her and being protective of her. Brooke and Lucas still weren't a couple but it was fair to say that they were growing closer each day.

x-x-x

'Brooke, come on we gotta go!' Lucas shouted down the hall for Brooke. They were heading to the basketball game and Luke didn't want to be late because that would only get Whitey wound up and give him an excuse to shout. Brooke had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes getting ready and Lucas was getting frustrated.

'Alright alright, keep your hair on Mr Scott!' Brooke said sarcastically while coming out of the bathroom. Lucas couldn't help but smile, she looked amazing in her cheerleading outfit showing off her toned tanned legs and her top covered her tiny little bump that was just starting to grow.

'You look beautiful.' Lucas said softly while taking Brookes hand. Brooke blushed and smiled.

'You don't look to bad yourself.' Brooke said playfully.

x-x-x

When Lucas and Brooke got to the game, they both went over to there squads. Brooke was greeted by Peyton, Hayley and the rest of girls and then they all started stretching. Lucas went to the locker room and goofed around with the rest of the squad, and then Whitey came in and gave them a talk on the game. Lucas was nervous just like before any game, it was a big game and Whitey was sure they was going to win but Luke wanted to make sure he was focused enough to play his best.

It was well into the game and the Tree Hill Ravens were winning and playing at the top of their game. The girls were cheering them on from the sidelines shouting and jumping up and down for the guys. Brooke made sure not to overdo it and keep the jumping to a minimum though. Lucas looked over to Brooke and smiled, he liked to keep a check on her that she wasn't over doing it as he was protective of her and the baby now, Brooke saw him looking and winked flirtatiously Luke smirked and got on with game.

'God would you two just get together already!' Hayley moaned, Peyton and Brooke both laughed at Hayley's little outburst.

'She is right you know though Brooke, you two are pretty much perfect for each other. Besides you don't find many guys out there Luke Brooke.' Peyton said trying to convince her friend.

'I know that but I just wanna take things slow.' Brooke said.

'You two are taking it at a snails pace.' Hayley muttered, Brooke and Peyton burst out laughing and the banter between the three continued while watching the game and cheering if they got any points.

Lucas felt himself getting tired as he dodged one of the other teams players, Jake past him the ball and Luke threw it to Skills. Lucas stopped running and bent over and held his chest. He was going dizzy and clutching his chest as he had trouble breathing. The last thing he saw was the look of complete fear on Brooke's face and then he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_So that was that chapter, let me know what you think, any ideas would be appreciated! Reviews please!_


	11. I Say A Little Prayer For You

I Say A Little Prayer For You

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, seriously they make me smile! So anyway new chapter, sorry for the wait but anyway here you go._

x-x-x

The things that take 7 minutes: the Oasis song Champagne Supernova, being locked in a closet playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, it also takes 7 minutes to get from Tree Hill High to Tree Hill Hospital. In those 7 minutes, 1 life hung in the balance. For the rest of us there was nothing to do but wait. I guess that's why they call it the waiting room.

x-x-x

For as long as Peyton could remember she hated hospitals. The way you could walk in with hope and prayers for loved ones and walk out with an empty feeling in the pit of your stomach. The feeling of your heart being shattered with just a few small words. Your whole world is in the hands of a few doctors. The lucky ones leave with smiles and a future of brand new memories. But the other not so lucky people leave with crushed hearts and the feeling that your life is over. All the memories of the waiting that she had done in a room similar to this came flooding back to her. When the doctor walked and uttered the words 'I'm sorry Mr. Sawyer' her world broke down in front of her own eyes. No amount of crying or shouting or screaming would bring her mother back after she was lost that day and a piece of Peyton's heart was permanently shattered. Peyton prayed with all her heart and soul that that feeling wouldn't apply to the people surrounding her waiting for the news of Lucas Scott's condition.

Brooke sat silently in her chair not speaking or even looking at anyone. It was almost as if she was in trance, while she stared at the off coloured white walls in the Tree Hill Hospital waiting room. She gave nothing away as to how she was coping with what had happened and if it wasn't for the silent tears slowly rolling down her paled face you could have mistook her for a statue, she was so still. Brooke held one hand protectively over her stomach and the other was grasped to the arm of the plastic chair she was seated in. Her hand was gripped so firmly to the arm of the chair you could see the whiteness on her knuckles.

'_Luke!' Brooke screamed as she saw Lucas clutch his chest and fall motionless to the fall. For one split second there eyes met and in an instant it was over. Brooke dropped the pompoms that she was cheering with to the floor and ran over to Luke's side. She fell to her knees and screamed his name while the tears poured down her face. Brooke was oblivious to scene around her; all she could see was Lucas. She prayed to god that he would just open his beautiful eyes and he would be okay. But as she looked up and saw the worried and concerned faces surrounding her and Lucas, she knew he wasn't just gonna open his eyes._

'Brooke.' Hayley whispered softly to her friend as she sat in the chair next to Brooke. Brooke made no movement to show that she acknowledged her friends presence next to her, and stayed staring at the wall. Hayley sighed softly to herself and she knew that there would be no getting through to Brooke right now and that it was best to leave her alone to deal with this in her own way.

'I'm here Brooke, when you're ready, we're all here.' Hayley said softly, and with that she got up from the seat next to Brooke and sat back down in the one she occupied before next to Nathan.

Nathan sat with his head in his hands silently processing the night's events into his head over and over again. He couldn't understand what had happened, why his fit and healthy older brother had collapsed playing the game he loved. Nothing could come close to the pain he felt right now, his big brother's life hang in the balance and there was nothing he could do to make this alright. There were no words or no actions that could make him or anyone else in this room feel better, none at all. He briefly heard someone walking near him and looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend sit back down next to him. She stared forward towards the doors where Lucas had been rushed down. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her tears she had cried and as she sat next to him he could see the tears threatening to spill again.

'He's gonna be okay right.' Hayley whispered, it wasn't so much a question to Nathan but a statement to herself, willing her mind to believe that her best friend was gonna be alright.

'Of course, this is Lucas we're talking about. He's one of the strongest people I know.' Nathan whispered back trying to reassure himself as well as Hayley. Hayley nodded as confidently as she could manage and rested her head on Nathans shoulder and closed her eyes, Nathan took Hayley's hand and laced their fingers together and softly traced patterns using his thumb on her palm.

As the waiting room fell silent once more the only sound was the soft but heartbreaking sobs coming from Karen Roe. She was sobbing her heart out in Keith's arms while he tried to sooth her and calm her down. Karen had been like that ever since she had got in the waiting room after they took Lucas through the doors over two hours ago and they hadn't heard any news on Lucas's condition since then. Karen had not had the strength to talk to anyone she just broke down in Keith's arms and cried for her only son and his life. Karen couldn't put what she was feeling right now into words, and she felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. She remember the last time they spoke to each other and wished she could go back to the memory again just to tell him that she loved him. She silently prayed that it wouldn't be the last time she ever spoke to her son and she would have a chance to tell him that she was so proud of the person that he had become and that she loved him dearly. But right now all she could do was have faith.

The doors to the waiting room swung open and a doctor walked through them, slowly making her way into the room.

'Who's here for Lucas Scott?'

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day :) _


	12. If I'm Not In Love With You

If I'm Not In Love With You

_You should be proud of me this is like record updating! And I've got an extra long chapter for you all. Enjoy and review!_

x-x-x

_The doors to the waiting room swung open and a doctor walked through them, slowly making her way into the room._

'_Who's here for Lucas Scott?' _

Karen's head shot up and she stood up immediately while Keith got up to a stood at Karen's side taking her shaking hand into his own.

'Yes I'm his mother, how is he?' Karen said to the doctor with a shaky voice. Meanwhile Nathan, Hayley, Peyton and Jake all looked on eagerly anticipating the news on how their friend is. However Brooke didn't move she just carried on staring at the wall like before the doctor entered the room.

'Maybe we should talk in private Mrs. Scott.' The doctor said looking around at all the teenagers in the room. Karen shook her head.

'No I'd rather we stay here please, and it's Miss Roe.' Karen said in her shaky voice.

'Okay then, I'm Doctor Thompson I'm the doctor that's been working on your son.' Doctor Thompson said and then paused for a second. 'Miss Roe we've ran various tests on your son and I'm afraid there's no easy way to tell you this but you son has a heart condition called HCM.' Karen held on tightly to Keith's hand and looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then looked back at the doctor.

'I don't understand, he's a perfectly healthy athletic boy, he's a young boy how can he have a heart condition?' Karen said slowly, trying to let this information sink in.

'HCM stands for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, and it's a disease of the muscle in your heart. It means that some of the muscle is thickened without any particular cause. Therefore the thickening makes it harder for the heart to work.' Doctor Thompson explained slowly. 'HCM is a genetic disease and so it is possible that Lucas got it through his genes and I strongly recommend that any males in your family get checked out.'

Karen squeezed Keith's hand tightly and he just nodded, in his eyes his main concern was Lucas right now not him. But then he thought of Nathan, he turned to look at Nathan, who had a look of shock in his eyes. Hayley clung to his hand tightly, kind of like Karen was with him, and whispered something in his ear and Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. He looked over to Keith and Karen and nodded for the doctor to continue.

'HCM is often seen in young athletes like your son Miss Roe and it can often cause sudden deaths. However I'm glad to say that this isn't the case here with your son. Passing out is a common symptom of the disease, and although I know this isn't the idea situation it's important that we have been made aware of the condition so as we can control it.' Karen nodded and slowly took in all of the information.

'Okay, can I see my son yet?' Karen asked with her voice getting shaky again.

'Yeah that's fine, he's awake now but he's still a bit dazed. Only two people in at a time to see him though I'm afraid I don't want him getting overtired.' Doctor Thompson said with a kind smile. Karen turned to the kids and spoke.

'Me and Keith are gonna go in first if that's alright.' Karen said softly, she turned and only just remembered about Brooke. She hadn't said a word the whole time they had been there, she just sat in the corner on her own silent and still.

'Brooke, you can go in after if that's alright?' Karen spoke softly towards Brooke. She snapped her head towards Karen and there was a look of relief in Brooke's face. She looked at Karen and Keith then over to her friends then back over to the door where Lucas was taken. Brooke stood up suddenly and quickly rushed out of the hospital doors away from everybody.

'I'll go after her.' Peyton offered and quickly ran out after Brooke.

'Come on Karen lets go in.' Keith said softly to Karen, part of her wanted to go and see if Brooke was alright but she needed to see Lucas right now, he was her number 1 priority. Nathan, Hayley and Jake watched Keith and Karen follow the Doctor through the doors to where Lucas was and then sat back down with a sigh.

'Should we go after them?' Hayley said quietly to the two boys.

'No Peyton's got it under control its no use us all going out there, she won't open up if there's all of us.' Nathan answered; he was pondering thoughts of the fact that he could also have this HCM that Lucas had. He took a deep breath and tried to think positively about it but he couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel with this.

x-x-x

Brooke rushed outside and saw a small park over the other side of the road from the hospital. She quickly crossed the road and walked into the park and sat down on a bench in there. She watched a young couple who were probably a few years older than her push a little girl on the swings. Brooke smiled to herself as the little girl screamed in delight for her mummy and daddy to push her higher. The couple were laughing and smiling at the sweet little girl and Brooke felt a sharp pain of sadness go through her.

'They look so perfect don't they?' Peyton's voice said softly, Brooke turned round to see Peyton standing behind her looking at the couple and the little girl. Brooke nodded and turned back round, while Peyton came and sat on the bench next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Peyton spoke up.

'What are you thinking Brooke? Talk to me, it might help.'

'I thought I was gonna lose him Peyton.' Brooke whispered. 'I felt like my heart was gonna break into tiny pieces when I saw him lying there.'

'That's only natural Brooke, you were scared, hell we all were.' Peyton said trying to comfort Brooke.

'No, I shouldn't feel like that okay. A girlfriend should feel like that not me, Luke and me are just friends, so I don't understand why I felt like that.' Brooke said getting up and pacing back and forth in front of Peyton.

'Brooke, calm down okay? But I think we both know that you feel more for Lucas than you're admitting to here.' Peyton said softly, she knew she was treading on thin ice going into this subject but Peyton knew Brooke had to figure out her feelings.

'What? No we're just friends.' Brooke said making sure to stress the word friends. Peyton sighed softly and grabbed Brooke hands and pulled her back onto the bench and made Brooke face her.

'Brooke I want you to listen to me okay? Lucas is crazy about you, it's completely obvious to anyone and everyone around the two of you.' Peyton said softly trying to convince Brooke.

'But' Brooke began, but Peyton cut her off.

'No Brooke no buts, no excuses. I know you're scared, but you gotta let him in to your heart, he cares about you so much and I know you care about him, just give the two of you a chance.' Peyton said calmly.

Brooke had tears in her eyes again and this time she just let go. She cried for Lucas and his heart condition, she cried for Nathan and Keith who could also have it, she cried for her parents to stand by her and support her, she cried for her unborn baby, and she cried for finally realizing her feelings for Lucas when she was so scared of getting close to someone again. Peyton held Brooke close to her and softly rubbed her back as Brooke cried against her. She felt Brooke's tears dampen her t-shirt and she rocked Brooke in her arms while she shook from crying so much. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes until Brooke's sobs and shaking calmed down and she took herself out of Peyton's arms and spoke.

'I need to see him.' Brooke whispered, Peyton nodded her head calmly and stood up off the bench indicating Brooke to follow her. They walked back towards the hospital but as they were about to go through the entrance doors Brooke suddenly stopped and turned to Peyton.

'Thank you Peyton, I don't know what I would have done without you, you're a great friend.' Brooke said softly, Peyton smiled at her words and pulled Brooke in for a hug. They both pulled back and turned and continued walking back towards the waiting room and where Lucas was.

x-x-x

Karen and Keith walked into Luke's room slowly and took in the sight in front of them. Lucas was attached to a few different machines monitoring his heart and the state of his condition. Karen gasped at her son and the condition he was in, she had never seen him look so vulnerable and weak before. She was well aware of his status at Tree Hill High and the front he put on in front of his peers, but never had she seen him look so small and fragile. He was lying in the hospital bed opening and shutting his eyes every so often as if he was trying to figure out how he ended up here. Karen couldn't take it any longer she let go of Keith's hand and rushed over to her son's bed side. She took Luke's hand into hers and that was when he opened his eyes but keeping them open this time.

'Mom.' Lucas whispered, Karen gave him a small smile and let out a sigh of relief. Her boy was okay, everything was gonna be alright now.

'Its okay Lucas, just get some rest son.' Karen whispered back, cherishing that she was able to speak to Lucas again.

'What happened?' Lucas croaked out as his voice was weak. Karen looked over to Keith who had taken a seat on the other side of Lucas with worry in her eyes.

'You passed out Luke.' Karen said with tears welling in her eyes again, she didn't want to cause Lucas anymore worry or stress and didn't know how to break to her son that he had a heart condition.

'Okay.' Lucas said slowly. 'What's the catch?' Lucas knew something was wrong just by looking at his Mom and Keith. His mom had big puffy red eyes and it was obvious she had been crying a lot. Whereas Keith had a strained look on his face that he always got when he had something on his mind, he would crease up his forehead and look like he was deep in though. Lucas knew them too well and knew something was very badly wrong. Especially as he felt like hell and he was attached to various machines that were bleeping next to him.

As if Keith knew what Karen was feeling, he stepped in and tried to explain what had happened to Lucas.

'It's your heart Luke.' Keith said softly, and Lucas nodded for him to continue. 'There's no easy way to tell you this Lucas, but you've got a heart condition.'

Lucas felt like the walls were closing in around him, like he all of a sudden couldn't breath. He could hear the distance voice of Keith explaining the condition but Lucas couldn't concentrate enough to take in what he was saying. He stopped listening after Keith said them words 'you've got a heart condition'. It wasn't possible, how could he have something like this, he was Lucas Scott things like this didn't happen to him. He was always the one who people would come to and tell him their problems and he would give them his advice. Now he felt like all he wanted to do was lie here in this uncomfortable hospital bed and forget everything that just happened. That was when he remembered, Brooke. His beautiful Brooke, god where was she? Did she know about his heart? Was she even here? He needed to see her.

'Mom where's Brooke?' Lucas suddenly said interrupting Keith. Karen looked over to Keith with another worried expression on her face. Karen was just about to start explaining where Brooke was when they heard a quiet voice coming from the doorway of Lucas's room.

'Lucas.'

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys :) please review and let me know what you think!_


	13. All We Are

Wow, I can't believe how long its been since I last updated this story, but now I really want to get this story finished for anyone out there who is actually still reading this!

Thank you all for your patience, hopefully I will get to update soon as the next chapter has been started already!

Enjoy and please remember to review after you've finished!

x-x-x

'Lucas'

Lucas's eyes shot to the doorway where Brooke was standing. She had been crying, he could tell that straight away. Her voice was even more raspy than usual and her eyes were very red and puffy from recently crying. What broke his heart the most was the look on Brooke's face, she looked so scared, so frightened, he hated the fact that he had caused that.

Karen glanced at Keith and reading each others mind they slowly left the room so that Lucas and Brooke could have some time alone to talk. As Karen left the room she affectionately squeezed Brooke's arm to show that she was there for her, and Brooke smiled faintly back at Karen.

Left alone, Brooke didn't know what to do; she just continued to stare at Luke while he seemed to be trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

'Come here pretty girl.' Luke whispered softly. With that Brooke rushed over to Luke's bedside and he made space on his little bed for her to get in with him. Brooke found herself nearly crying again into Luke's chest, but he held her close and tenderly rubbed her stomach. No words were needed between the two; they both understood. They laid there contently in each others arms until finally they both fell asleep from the exhaustion.

x-x-x

'Brooke?' Karen whispered softly, Brooke stirred from her sleep and as she opened her eyes to her unfamiliar surroundings, it all came back to her about what happened. Brooke moved slightly and sat up on the small hospital bed and then too Lucas began to wake up. 'I'm sorry but I had to wake you both up.' Karen paused and then took a deep breath. 'Lucas we need to talk about some things.' She said slowly.

Keith and Nathan walked into Lucas's room looking very serious and it was only then that Lucas began to panic.

'What's going on?' Lucas said uncertainly, Brooke eyed the three of them she was unsure of what they was going to say to Lucas, she could feel her breathing getting heavy once more, so she got up from the bed and poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the side.

'Lucas I know this is going to be difficult for you to hear right now but its something that you should know.' Keith began slowly. 'When you have HCM in order to stop things like this happening you'll have to be on medication.'

'I've discussed all the options with the doctor Lucas and I'm so sorry but you can't play basketball anymore, it's too much of a risk.' Karen said quietly with tears in her eyes, she knew how much Lucas loved the game and how much it would kill him to give it up, but she had to do this for her son's health, she couldn't risk losing him.

Luke's mind was spinning; he would never be able to play basketball again. He felt like he was going to be sick, basketball was his ticket out of Tree Hill and to a top college somewhere. Getting a basketball scholarship was what he had always planned so his mom wouldn't have to worry about paying for tuition money for college. Now he had this stupid HCM there were so many things that he couldn't do he would always have to be careful, there will always be something holding him back.

'Luke? Say something man.' Nathan said with worry in his voice.

'I'd like to just be left alone.' Lucas said coldly, while staring in the corner of the room. Karen, Keith and Nathan all looked at each other hesitantly and slowly left the room, all with apprehension in the eyes. Brooke stood silently in the same spot; she was staring at Lucas while he continued to gaze into space. He looked so lost so broken; all she wanted to do was help him.

'Lucas I know it seems…' Brooke began softly before Luke quickly cut her off.

'I thought I said alone.' Lucas said unemotionally, tears sprung to Brooke's eyes instantly.

'I just wanted to help.' Brooke whispered before rushing out of the room and into the waiting room.

She closed her eyes and tried to push the tears away she couldn't keep doing this, crying all the time is was tiring her out and was not good for her or her baby. Brooke took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. She opened her eyes to see everyone was still here in the waiting room, they was all standing around together talking about Lucas.

'Basketball has been with him all his life, you've gotta understand how difficult this is for him.' Nathan said emotion thick in his voice.

'Yeah of course I understand, if I had to give up my art or music I'd be devastated, but the point is if it was going to risk my life doing those things I'd be more than willing to give them up.' Peyton said, trying to understand why Lucas was being to cold to everyone.

'You can't say that unless you've been in that position Peyt.' Jake said, trying to soothe his girlfriend, he knew why Peyton was acting like this, she couldn't bare to lose anyone else she loved after her mom, she could face the possibility of losing one of her best friends. As Brooke, join the group she could she Peyton was just about to lose it completely and start an argument so Brooke quickly took control of the situation.

'Hey, come on, we've all gotta be strong for Lucas now, so that means no arguments alright.' Brooke said with more confidence than she expected. 'Nate can you give me a ride back home please?'

'You're not staying here Brooke?' Hayley said, confused, she had expected Brooke to want to stay by Lucas's bedside for the rest of the night.

'He wants to be alone. Besides I need some rest all this stress is not good for the baby.' Brooke said, trying to not break down at the fact that Lucas just dismissed her like that.

'Sure Brooke I'll take you home, you guys coming too?' Nathan asked quietly, the night's events taking its toll on him. Hayley, Peyton and Jake all nodded and said their goodbyes to Karen and Keith then left.

'You sure you don't want to get some sleep either?' Keith said softly to Karen.

'No I'd rather stay he to be honest, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. But you can go I'll be fine.' Karen said, and found herself nearly crying again, her emotions getting the better of her.

'No I'll stay, we're in this together right?' Keith said gently and it was them words that caused Karen to break down in Keith's arms right there in the waiting room.

x-x-x

As Nathan climbed into his bed and got comfortable he felt his beautiful girlfriend snuggle against him. He put his arms around her and held her close to him; wishing life could just be simple for once. They were both tired but neither was being tempted by sleep, they had so much going through their heads.

'Do you think Brooke will be alright?' Hayley whispered in the darkness. Nathan and the others had dropped Brooke back to Karen's on the way home, Peyton had pleaded with Brooke to not spend the night alone at Karen's but to come back to hers instead, however Brooke had been adamant that she just wanted to be alone and sleep.

'You know Brooke she's just putting on a brave face.' Nathan said, both of them knowing too well that Brooke was in fact not okay, but she was not going to admit that to anyone that's for sure. They all knew she was hurt by Lucas's attitude towards her but it was inevitable that she would just act like it hadn't bothered her at all. But they could all read her like a book by now and knew how she really felt. Nathan and Hayley both held each other in the dark, both pondering their own thoughts, until finally they fell asleep.

x-x-x

At midday the next day the doctors decided that Lucas was alright to come home, they had done some more tests and they were positive that he was in no harm to leave the hospital. When the doctor explained to Luke about the disease he seemed to switch off. Karen knew he was listening but it was like he wasn't even in the room anymore, he just continued to stare at the wall while the doctor spoke. This was not going to end well.

'Let's get you home Luke.' Keith announced, breaking Lucas from his daze.

x-x-x

Brooke tapped her fingers against the kitchen side impatiently, Karen and Keith would be back with Lucas any minute. However, Brooke wasn't she wanted to be here when they came back. There was no denying the way Lucas had treated her yesterday had hurt her, but it was more than that. She felt weak. Not in the sense that she would pass out or anything like that. But, just the fact that these last few months she had come to rely on Lucas for pretty much everything, too much. She was about to become a parent. Brooke Davis was going to be a mom. How was she suppose to cope with a newborn baby if she relied on someone else, she realised now that it was time she stood on her own two feet.

All her life she depended on other people, and that was how she ended getting hurt in the end. She was not implying Lucas was going to hurt her, but the past was somehow evidence of not what to do. First her parents, and then when she realised that they had no real interest in their only daughter they way they should, she turned to Jack. Her first love, if you could call it that. She wasn't saying that she shouldn't get close to Lucas or any of them, but she needed to draw the line as to when she needed her friends and when she had to help herself.

Brooke suddenly felt a new burst of energy surge through her, she grabbed the nearest pen and paper and scrawled down a quick note to Karen that she'd be back later, she grabbed her jacket and car keys and quickly made her way out of the door. It was weird considering the situation with Lucas at the moment that she suddenly had a spring in her step, it felt like everything would actually get better.

x-x-x

'So let me get this right, your 18 weeks pregnant, and you want to stand on your own two feet and you want us to help you get a job and find somewhere to live?' Peyton asked sarcastically with Hayley laughing in the background.

'Look I know it's a long shot trying to get a job being pregnant but I cant keep letting everyone run around after me like this, its not fair.' Brooke answered trying to get them to see where she was coming from.

'Don't forget your going to have to juggle school work too Brooke.' Hayley said in her typical tutor girl tone, I could see she was trying to talk me out of this.

'Brooke if you don't want to rely on Lucas and Karen anymore then come and stay here with me.' Peyton said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No Peyt,' Brooke started, but Peyton interrupted before she could carry on.

'No Brooke its perfect I live in this big house on my own, my dads away pretty much all the time anyway, its not like we haven't got the space. You could still try to get a job and save up your money and eventually when you can afford it then try and get somewhere of your own.' Peyton rambled in a very unPeyton excited voice I rarely heard. Brooke didn't want to disappoint Peyton but this wasn't what she wanted when she called on her two best friends to help her in her time of need.

'I appreciate the offer Peyton, I really do. But the whole point of me moving out of Karen's was for me to support myself and not rely on other people remember? If I came to live here I would just be relying on you all the time.' Brooke explained to both of them willing them to see what she was saying

'It doesn't have to be like that, tell me if I'm wrong Peyton but Brooke will have her own room right?' Hayley pondered while Peyton nodded. 'Well its simple then it would just be like you rooming with someone, you'll have your own space, I'm sure Peyton would even offer you a few cupboards in the kitchen for your food if you want to do it like that. If you really wanted to you could pay Peyton for your room, not a lot obviously but just enough to pay for your keep?' Hayley suggested to Peyton and Brooke, Peyton looked to protest Brooke paying for anything but before she could say anything Hayley gave her a look which told her to keep her mouth shut and she would tell her the details later, luckily Brooke missed this look as she seemed to be intently thinking it through. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Brooke finally spoke.

'Okay, you've got yourself a deal Peyton Sawyer.' Brooke exclaimed happily finally giving in to her persistent friends. Now all she had to do was find a way to get through to Lucas and everything would be perfect.

* * *

I know its been a while but I'd really love to know what you think

Reviews are always helpful to me!


	14. Nothing Compares To You

Ok, so I hope there are still people out there who are reading this!

The story has nearly come to end, just a few more chapters left, so if there's anything that you think I should include let me know!

Anyway enjoy!

x-x-x

1 week later…

'Brooke how has one person got so much crap!' Nathan exclaimed as he loaded another one of Brooke's many moving boxes into his car. Brooke laughed loudly and stuck her tongue out at Nathan, he had been moaning all morning about how bad for his back lugging all these boxes around was for him. Brooke knew he was only joking of course, but he was the only guy around to help her today, as Jake had to take Jenny to see his grandparents and Lucas was still in zombie mode these days so he wouldn't be much help.

Brooke sighed to herself as she thought about Lucas, he had hardly spoke two words to anyone all week. He walks around like he's in some sort of trance, and anytime Brooke had tried to talk to him about his HCM he would just walk out of the room. Every possible way she could think of to make him open up she had tried, and failed every time. She didn't want to give up on him, but she had no idea what to do now, she was all out of ideas. It wasn't just her, all the others had tried talking to him too and he gave them the same treatment. Even Karen didn't know what to do next.

The only time during the past week that Brooke got any sort of reaction from Lucas was when she told him she was moving out.

'_Lucas, I need to talk to you for a minute please.__'__ Brooke said softly, he didn__'__t answer but she knew he was listening. She had spoken to Karen about it, and the best way to go about telling Lucas, but all Karen could offer was to do it as soon as possible and not leave it to the last minute._

'_I__'__ve been doing some thinking for the last couple of days, and I__'__ve decided that I really want to stop depending on everybody else all the time, and I need to stand on my own to feet. I really appriciate everything you__'__ve done for me these past few months, and don__'__t think I would have gotten through it without you, but for now I think I__'__m going to move in with Peyton.__'__ Brooke held her breath waiting for some kind of reaction. He turned to Brooke slightly, his eyes filled with confusion, maybe there was some hurt there too, he nodded slowly and finally broke his silence._

'_Sure, do whatever.__'__ He spoke quietly, it was almost a whisper. Then with that he left the room._

The only answer Brooke had left was to just give him space and let him work this out on his own.

x-x-x

It was almost 3o'clock on the Saturday and Nathan, Hayley and Peyton had just finished loading up all Brooke's things into Nathan and Peyton's cars. Peyton and Hayley had gone ahead in Peyton's car to start unloading some of the boxes, while Nathan waited for Brooke to say goodbye.

Although she knew she would most likely see Karen the next day anyway, she felt sad leaving her. She had been so kind and welcoming to Brooke since she left home, she had looked up to her as Karen had gone through a similar situation when she was Brooke's age and she had come through it much better off than she started. But, she was trying to make saying goodbye to Karen last as long as possible so that she could put off having to say goodbye to Lucas.

After two not so subtle comments from Nathan, Brooke knew she couldn't hold it out any longer. She walked slowly into Lucas's bedroom where she had stayed most nights these last few months, and found Lucas lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as she walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed. She took at deep breath and began the speech she had been planning out the last couple of days.

'Luke, I'm really sorry to be leaving now when I know you have a lot of stuff going on at the moment. But, you know that I'll always be here for you, even if I'm not living here. I really want to help you Lucas, like you've been helping me lately, but I don't know what to do anymore, I cant help feel like you're not even listening to me half the time, you're in some other world. I know that right now it seems like everything is messed up, but in time it will get better Lucas, you have so much other great stuff to offer other than basketball. Think of your mom, think of Keith and Nathan and the others, none of them could bare to think to losing you, think of me.' Brooke said softly, trying her hardest not to cry. When she knew that she wasn't going to get any kind of reaction from Lucas she got up to leave, but before she left the room she added, 'I've got a doctors appointment on Wednesday at 2o'clock to find out the sex of the baby, I'd really love it if you were there.' And with that she was gone.

x-x-x

It was 5 minutes to 2 on Wednesday afternoon and Brooke was sitting in the doctors waiting room, waiting for her appointment. He wasn't going to come. She had been hoping he would, she thought that he would. Brooke wished now she had taken up Hayley's offer to come with her as she had a few period as well.

But, its not like things had improved with Lucas in the last 4 days, he was the same as ever, silent and broody. He wouldn't even look at her anymore, she tried to catch his eye a few times in class but he just seemed to blank her completely. When she spoke to Karen at the café, she had said that Lucas was certainly acting better at home, often holding a conversation with his mother. But, Karen told Brooke than as soon as the conversation started towards basketball or his HCM he went silent once more. Karen was just so glad to have her son back talking at all that she decided not to mention basketball.

Brooke's name was called and she struggled to get up from her chair, being 5 months pregnant wasn't easy for someone who was usually so petite and small. She felt someone grab her hand and help her up, and as she looked up to say thank you, she felt her breath go.

'Hey, you ready to go in?' Lucas's deep voice asked quietly, Brooke was still in shock that he was there and silently nodded, while letting Lucas lead her down to the doctors office.

'Ah Miss Davis and Mr Scott, pleasure to see you both again.' The doctor exclaimed, as Brooke and Lucas sat down in the chair opposite him, Lucas still keeping hold of Brooke's hand.

'You too Doctor Roberts.' Lucas said politely, Brooke stared at him as if he had grown another head. Who was this person who looked frightfully like Lucas Scott? Lucas saw the look Brooke was giving him and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

'I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately, can we talk about it later?'

'Sure.' Brooke whispered back, it was all she could say. She could vaguely hear the doctor talking and asking her questions, which she had no idea what she was answering but the doctor seemed sufficient enough with her answers, and Lucas asking and answering questions now and then was all she could concentrate on. What had happened to make him snap out of whatever he was in? It wasn't until Brooke felt the cold gel on her stomach that she swiftly snapped out of her own trance. The doctor moved around the transducer around the stomach until he found the babies heartbeat and they could see the foetus on the screen.

'Wow, that's our baby.' Lucas whispered to Brooke, totally in oar of the image. Brooke stared back at Lucas, and it was there she finally admitted to herself that she was without a doubt in love with Lucas Scott. Our baby. They were going to do this together.

'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?' Doctor Roberts asked, without realising he was interrupting a moment.

'Yes please.' Both Lucas and Brooke answered at the same time, they both looked at each other and smiled.

'Okay then, Brooke and Lucas say hello to your son.' Dr Roberts said happily, this was his favourite part of his job.

'A son? We're having a boy Brooke!' Lucas said joyfully, with a huge grin on his face, and without thinking kissed Brooke softly on the lips. The kiss was short but sweet, with their doctor still in the room with them, but neither could stop the smile from appearing on their faces.

x-x-x

After leaving the doctors office, Lucas drove them to the River Court silently. The both sat on the bench that was there hand in hand, while Brooke waited patiently for Luke to start talking. It seemed like he was trying to build his confidence up to start, but after what seemed like a lifetime of silence he took a deep breath and began.

'Basketball has always been everything to me. All my dreams, all my goals in life have revolved around basketball. Being told that I wouldn't be able to play again, I felt like my world had just come crashing down around me. Everyway I looked at it I couldn't seem to find a way around it, I felt like it was all over for me. No basketball, no college, no future. I'm so sorry for acting cold and distant to you, but, I needed to realise in my mind that there are more important things to life than just basketball, like my mum and Keith, my friends, and you and the baby. I grew up without my father around, but I always had Keith so it didn't matter to me what Dan did. This baby deserves to have a father. So, if you'll let me, I'd like to help you bring up this baby, we can do it together. You and our son are everything to me now, basketball doesn't even compare.' Lucas said quietly and softly, staring ahead of him. Brooke felt like her head was spinning, finally everything was coming together. 'I know you're gonna tell me that you want to stand on your own two feet, and I respect that Brooke, I do, but,' Lucas when on to continue but before he could speak again, Brooke spoke.

'I love you Lucas.' Brooke blurted out quickly, searching Luke's eyes for a response. When she received none she knew Lucas wanted her to carry on talking, she took a deep breath, 'I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I thought that as we were both trying to be honest with each other I had to get it out. You've stood by me through probably the hardest time of my life, I don't think there are even any words to tell you how grateful I am that you're here with me. I want us to be together Luke, I think I always have, I've just been too scared to admit it to myself, let alone you.' Brooke whispered softly.

Lucas smiled widely at Brooke, he knew no words could explain to Brooke how he was feeling right now. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, he captured Brookes lips with his, kissing her slowly and softly. Brooke responded eagerly and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck pulling him close. The continued kissing until breathing became an issue and they both pulled away for air.

'Wow.' Brooke whispered, with a goofy smile across her face, Lucas smiled back and leaned in to whisper in Brooke's ear, 'I love you too Brooke Davis.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review, I love to know what you think!


	15. Authors Note

Hiya,

I don't know if there is anybody out there who is interested in the end of this story, but if there is I'm sorry to say that the previous chapter is going to be the last one. I started this story so long ago and if I'm honest I don't think I'll ever have the motivation to able to write up another chapter as this story as I have no idea where I would want this story to go!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even just read the story, I appreciate it a lot :)

Jade x


End file.
